Nikolaos Fakiris
Nikolaos Apostolos Fakiris, a pureblood Greek wizard, was an employee for the British Ministry of Magic in the Magical Creatures Department for a few years, holding numerous positions. He has also been a dragon keeper and is currently working for the International Dagerous Creature Control under jurisdiction of the International Confederation of Wizards; Creature Committee. A job he held previous to working at the Ministry of Magic. Early History Nikolaos was born January 15, 2046, raised in a small wizarding town in Greece; the only child of Sophia and Georgios Fakiris. Despite his parents not having much money, his childhood was a relatively happy one spent with his family and few close friends. Nikos was the first in his family to attend Hogwarts; sorted Gryffindor. It was while he was at Hogwarts that he became fluent in English, though it took him longer than he will ever admit. The language barrier also put him behind in his classes first year, but he was determined to succeed at the foreign school, and soon excelled in many of his classes. While he's always had a fond liking for creatures, it wasn't until he started attending Hogwarts that his passion for them grew. It was also at Hogwarts that he grew to love Quidditch, and even played in his first few years at the school. All of these activities garnered him many friends, including one Marcy Woods. In his last year he proposed to the young woman and made her his fiance. Before getting married however, they decided to do some traveling while working with creatures. The two young adults began their travels at a dragon reserve, spending about two years there before taking a job that afforded them more travel time while working with a wider variety of dangerous creatures. The next few years was spent employed by the International Dangerous Creature Control, an authority under jurisdiction of the International Confederation of Wizards; Creature Committee. They started at the bottom rung and slowly working there way up the ranks and more dangerous assignments. Their last few months of their travels were spent in Canada. It was here that a horrible accident took Marcy's life, devastating young Nikos. He moved back to Greece with his parents utterly depressed by the tragedy. For two years he passed the time on his small fishing boat or with family. With the help of his family and friends he eventually came to realize that he couldn't wallow in his sorrows forever and decided to start anew in Britain working for the Ministry of Magic. Being assigned to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, his first year and a half were spent in the Beast Division working Pest Advisory & Disposal of Dangerous Creatures until he was given positions in the Centaur Liaison Office & Dragon Research/Restraint Bureau. It wasn't until he became settled in his new life that he rented out an apartment with friend Katherine Lewis, a woman he had grown quiet fond of over time. Another promotion was in line for Nikos and he soon held the title of Being Division Head. The man was content with his work and personal life once again, up until the Cult of Walpurgis and Lord Berty Borr began taking over the ministry. This along with the growing mundane responsibilities of a Being Division Head had Nikolaos ready for another, more adventurous change. Having been taking a few assignments from his previous job over the past couple of years in his free time, quitting the ministry and returning to them was an easy transition. Appearance Nikolaos stands at sturdy 6'2", still retaining the slightest amount of leaness along with his muscular physique. He has dark hair that's disheveled when grown out, thought lately he's kept it short and tidy; facial hair always present, even in the slightest amount, and he has light brown eyes. Personality Nikos is a very laid back guy. He likes to take life's troubles in stride, but is never avoids a problem or confrontation. He has a playful side that he loves to show, always wearing a smile. Nikos is a very well mannered though he tends to forget them, and his English, when upset. To this day he still speaks with a light Greek accent. His wardrobe is just as relaxed as his personality, not owning but a couple of dress robes for needed events. Nikolaos' time just before working with the ministry has made him a bit introverted, and he often can be found alone with nothing but his raven for company out fishing on the nearest body of water. Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2063 Category:Ministry of Magic Category:International Confederation of Wizards Category:Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures